Desde mi cielo
by Karinita1919
Summary: un oneshot de esta pareja tan especial....¿como decir adios? ¿que no debemos llorar dicen? quieren saber mas? solo entren.


_Desde mi cielo, creado en agosto del 2006, editado y terminado en setiembre del mismo._

_**Dedicado a cada una de ustedes... en especial a Ceci, por ser como es, una amiga inigualable... **_

_**A ine, que siempre tiene algo q decirme, para animarme gracias a esos dos grandes angeles que tengo**_

_**Desde mi cielo.**_

**Epíteto de un amor que no pudo ser.**

**_¿Cómo poder conservar aquella sonrisa que él pedía?_**

_**¿Qué no debía llorar¿Acaso él la estaba entendiendo?**_

**_¿Cómo poder entenderlo si ni siquiera entendía los presagios de la vida?_**

**_¿Y por qué hacerlo?_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gotas negras comenzaron a caer sobre el cristal empañándolo y creando un charco nada ameno a la situación.

No podía creer que me estabas dejando, que tal vez no habías encontrado un sentido completo a nuestra situación y en un cruce inexacto del destino, impredecible, huiste de mí… como alguna vez lo hice yo de ti.

Y ahora te miró con aquella tez serena, que solo tu sabes mantener en los momentos más tormentosos, con esa sonrisa que no expresa nada, pero que aun así se emite dibujada en ti, ahora, que mis lágrimas caen más fuertes sobre ese vidrio me pregunto ¿Qué hice mal?

Si yo te amo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tu presencia siempre me ilumino el alma, con aquella sonrisa cálida y tierna que solo una persona como tú sabe entregar.

Con luz propia brillaste siempre, y te encargaste de que te acompañe a fulgurar, no fue nada simpatizante para mi entregarme a algo que yo ya negaba desde hacia mucho, y deberás comprender ello; porque no soy el que creíste que siempre fui, y se que tú no eras la que yo una vez vi.

Nada era lo mismo.

Cuántas noches acompañaste mi alma desolada, en silencio, tu silencio, mi silencio. Inexpresados, callados los dos.

Cuántas veces no dije lo que debía decir, y que hoy lamento no puedas escucharlas.

Cuántas cosas deje de hacer por aquel sentimiento vil que lleva en castigo el hombre, cuantas cosas… por mi simple orgullo.

¿Cómo decirte que te quiero y tú me entiendas desde donde ahora te encuentras?

Porque, no se si lo sabes… Pero eres todo cuanto amo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me gustaría que me susurraras esas palabras indescifrables que nunca pudiste decirme, pero que aun así, las escuchaba atenta salir de tus labios.

Me gustaría abrazarte, como nunca lo hice, y entender que aun a sabiendas que no lo haría, tú seguirás aquí.

Pero no puedo, abrazarte, ni besarte- como nunca lo hice- y mi mente se empeña a divagar recuerdos que no quiero remembrar, y mi alma vuelve a llorar cosas que ya no quiero llorar, y tú sigues ahí con esa sonrisa tan digna de ti, y esa altivez que aun, estando como estas, se conserva en ti, como un sello personal… como algo que solo tu sabrás demostrar.

Y mi mente se pregunta ¿Qué fue lo que falló? Que fue lo que pasó, para que pase eso que nunca tuvo que pasar.

Nos conocimos…nos encontramos y **_redescubrimos_** una noche de invierno, de esas que solo el mes de _diciembre_ (por su encanto natural) sabe envolver, frente a aquellos copos de nieve, tan blancos, tan secretos, tan íntimos como nosotros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quisiera que me escucharas ahora, que todo ha quedado en silencio, y que no recordaras lo que quieres remembrar… por que no es que yo te dañe…. Nunca lo hice (miento) ni lo pensé hacer.

Pero sabes bien, que nuestro destino tenía que terminar así. Donde tú no eres mía y yo, indiscutiblemente, ya no soy tuyo.

Nunca dije lo que dije la primera vez que te vi.

_Nunca_.

Pero se que es tarde para arrepentimientos, te dañe, lo admito, y me odio por eso.

_No llores cielo_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tu cabello platinado cae desordenado sobre ese _perfecto_ rostro tuyo, y yo lloro más.

¿No me sonreirás, como nunca lo hiciste, ya¿No dejarás que la brisa acomode tu cabello esta vez? (ja ¿como podrías hacerlo ahora?)

_Ríe._

Ríe por favor ríe.

Pero se que en ti ya no se dibuja más aquella desdeñosa sonrisa, que solo tú sabías regalarme a _mi_.

Y a mi mente afloran recuerdos, que no quiero aflorar, como la primera vez que me viste, y sonreíste con esa expresión tan seductora, tan sugestiva, tan atrayente, tan agradable, tan adorable… tan Perfecta.

Y más lágrimas caen por mi rostro, porque entiendo que nunca más podré verte sonreír.

Y comprendo que has renunciado a mí.

Definitivamente.

Como renuncia a ser flor, lo que es hierba. Como renuncia cualquier hombre a volver a ser niño, como renuncie yo a mi destino aun sabiendo que tú no lo eras.

Y entiendo que fue pura fantasía nuestro amor, y es irónico ello por que yo no creo en cuentos de hadas.

Sin embargo (ahora) debo admitir que siempre albergue aquella esperanza, porque como muchas en este mundo yo soñaba con aquel príncipe que nuestras madres están empeñadas en hacernos creer mediante cuentos triviales, que nos envuelven nos atrapan hasta el punto de mezclarse en nuestros sueños, robándonos un suspiro. Y yo (como muchas) había soñado, que en algún momento determinado de mi vida, llegaría aquel príncipe azul, que me enseñaría a crear un cuento donde yo fuera la princesa:

Y entonces te conocí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y sé que _Nunca te pude soñar, _aun más_ nunca te pude perder. _Por que, claro, es una analogía concreta y obvia: _Pues no se pierde lo que no se tiene._

Y nunca te tuve, y nunca me tuviste, y nunca nos tuvimos.

Es cierto eso de que he renunciado a ti, concluyentemente, como renuncia el sol a la luna, como renuncia el aire a la tierra. Como renuncian todos.

Como renuncie yo a mi destino, porque estaba seguro que no había más destino que Tu.

Y aún así es posible que te ame, Esta bien, es Verdad… Te amo.

Y sabes que te amo, y por que te amo paso lo que no debió pasar aquella noche, donde nos encontramos en aquel pasillo, y me miraste- como nunca lo hiciste, ni nunca más lo volviste a hacer- y a paso lento te acercaste… y yo sentí que nada volvería a ser, y que todo podía suceder. Y escuchaste de mis labios aquellas palabras que no dañaron nunca, y que esa vez conservaban aquel cálido gesto que no debieron conservar.

Y afloró lo que no debía aflorar:

-_Te odio_- te dije, como no lo debía decir, y tú comprendiste aquello que yo- en su momento- no comprendí, por que es cierto que más que sonar a odio, aquellas palabras sonaron a amor.

Y es cierto: Te odio… te odio con tanto amor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasa el tiempo.

Y en el tiempo lloró, como no debo de llorar, y mis piernas flaquean en tu ausencia (Y lloro más) por que se que cada minuto te alejas más y más.

Ya no estas. _¿Dónde estás?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luz.

Esa luz se acerca crecidamente más… y entiendo que ya no podré hacerte esperar, ni tu podrás retenerme más, porque se que cuando tu entiendas lo que no quieres entender, ya nada me detendrá en _nuestro_ hogar, y deberé marchar, como no quiero marchar, y en mi camino te escuchare llorar, como no debes hacerlo.

Y aun así _no_ lloró, aunque deba llorar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entonces escuchó aquella partitura fúnebre (Tétrica, sombría y lúgubre) que me hace reaccionar, y vuelvo hacia tu rostro y retomo lo que no quise entender. Es verdad:

Has muerto.

Y más lágrimas caen por mi rostro, puesto que comprendo que no cumpliré mi promesa – Aquella que no debí prometer- ya que es injusto que me pidieras **_no _**llorar, cuando se que no me abrazaras como no lo hiciste, ni me besaras con esos labios que no me besaron, ni me volverás a mirar con esos ojos que tanto deseo.

Es injusto que te hayas ido, así sin más, sin entender que Te Amo, y te amaré, como nunca lo hice con alguien (Y se que no lo haré) porque aun cuando me has pedido que me vuelva a enamorar, no lo cumpliré ¿Acaso no entiendes que solo te amo a ti?

No, no lo entenderás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero lo entiendo.

Como entiendo que llego la hora de mi adiós. Te entiendo como siempre lo hice, aunque tu no lo sepas, pero debes de saberlo… te entiendo, te comprendo… te anhelo.

_Adiós._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y te alzan gloriosos sobre sus hombros, y yo lloro más, mi alma se desgarra de dolor y caigo de rodillas sobre la loseta… rogando, rezando – por primera vez con fe- por que vuelvas… por despertar… por no vivir ya.

Por reunirme contigo, por ir junto a ti. Pero mis palabras no llegan a donde quiera que sea que tengan que llegar, y tú te vas alejando más y más, y yo no quiero susurrar eso que indiscutiblemente susurrare, y no quiero pensarlo, ni lo creeré.

Pero lo digo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si lo dices, y comprendo por que lo dices, sin decir… sin sentir.

Hablas sin hablar. Callas sin callar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y con ese digo menciono lo que no debo mencionar:

Porque se que todo terminara ya, aunque es ilógico que termine algo que nunca comenzó.

Pero me duele, y lo sabes – donde quiera que estés- sabes que duele, punza… lastima.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No lo digas… no lo digas más porque en verdad me apartare… no lo digas por favor.

_No lo digas._

Porque entenderé que en verdad lo harás, y comprenderás el significado de esa Estúpida palabra… y creerás es Mierda de filosofía, Y todo lo que encierra la imagen auditiva… Todo lo que envuelve un adiós.

_Adiós._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y mis labios se entre abren lentamente… obligados a susurrar algo que en verdad no sienten, pero que el cerebro manda a hablar.

La _ciencia_ siempre queriendo dominar el alma.

Y entiendelo, no es lo que encierre ni lo que se lleve esa palabra, es mi mente… mi aliento, mi ánimo, mi esencia, mi alma, mi espíritu… mi ser, el que no lo dice. Aunque lo deba de decir.

Entiendelo.

Y digo adiós… ADIOS… mientras mi rostro se acurruca sobre el piso, y mis manos estrujan esa última carta tuya… que aun conserva aquel aroma que nunca mas volveré a disfrutar… que contuvo tu último esfuerzo… tu último aliento.

La estrujo más y más, Y tú te vas. Y no quiero ya llorar, aunque lo siga haciendo, Aunque sigas doliendo.

E irrefutablemente tengo que decirlo, tengo que sentirlo… aunque no lo sentiré.

Adiós amor… Adiós.

_Vestido de blanco divagó, mientras una fuerza cálida recorrió su rostro, mientras una lagrima furtiva descendió en su ser, mientras su corazón se estrujo… _

_Lo había dicho, lo había mencionado… Ella..._

_Ella, lo había abandonado._

_Por Karina _


End file.
